Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle seat having a side airbag device which deploys a bag body between an occupant sitting on a seat and a side wall of a vehicle body when the vehicle body is subjected to an impact.
In this side airbag device, an inflator which generates a gas when a sensor detects an impact and a folded bag body which is deployed by receiving the gas pressure of this inflator are mounted as a module. The module is attached to a side frame section of a seatback frame.
In the vehicle seat described in Patent Document 1, the inflator and the bag body of the side airbag device are installed so as to be arranged in the vehicle body front-back direction on the outer surface in the width direction of the side frame section of the seatback frame. This folded bag body is disposed on the vehicle body front side of the inflator and is deployed to the vehicle body front side of the side frame section when an impact is input.
In addition, a vehicle seat is known which transmits an impact load which is input from a side wall of the vehicle body at the time of a collision of the vehicle at the side thereof to the vehicle body center via a framework section of the seat. Patent Document 2 discloses a vehicle seat having a load transmission member which is provided to project in a side frame section of a seatback frame and is brought into contact with a side wall of a vehicle body at the time of a collision of the vehicle at the side thereof in order to rapidly transmit an impact load input from the side wall of the vehicle body to the seat.